Manifested Attacks
The ability to project an attack into a force representing almost anything. Also Called * Formulated Attacks * Shaped Attacks Capabilities The user is able to turn their attacks to a force representing almost anything whether it be a sword, an army of samurai or a huge fist. Applications * The user may transform their attack into a weapon such as a sword, shield or hammer. * The user may transform their attack into an item such as armor. * The user may transform their attack into a being such as an army of ninjas, soldiers or pirates. * The user may transform their attack into a part of the body such as a fist, foot or mouth. Associations * Entity Creation * Materialized Guardian * Oversized Attacks * Symbolic Attack Limitations * Limited transformed attacks. Known Users See Also: Shaping Your Attacks. Gallery Death_Twister.png|Leon Elliott's (Black Cat) Death Twister takes the form of a dragon. The Young Man's Fist Blood Rush.png|Joe (Planet Land Comic's Blood Rush) manifesting his inner power into a fist. Fist_of_the_Beast_King.png|Leomon (Digimon) performs the Fist of the Beast King, an energy blast in the shape of a lion head. HijikataDrifters.jpg|Toshizō Hijikata (Drifters) is able to summon his fellow Shinsengumi members in a smoke-like form. Dragon_Fist.png|Using the Dragon Fist, Son Goku (Dragon Ball) transforms his punch into a golden dragon. Wall_of_Light.png|Using the Wall of Light, Fusion Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) manifests a destructive energy shield in the shape of a massive bird. Falcon_Punch_SSBB.jpg|Captain Falcon (F-Zero) using his Falcon Punch, a punch in the shape of a flaming falcon. Ice_Make_Snow_Dragon.gif|Lyon Vastia (Fairy Tail) uses Ice-Make: Snow Dragon. File:Kazadama.png|Fūko Kirisawa (Flame of Recca) forming Kazadama, the wind spirit that takes the form of a ball. Kazadama .png|Fūko Kirisawa (Flame of Recca) forming Kazadama +, a powerful serpent of wind. Sesshomaru_Dragon_Strike.gif|Using Sōryūha, Sesshomaru (InuYasha) shapes lightning into a dragon. Mizu_no_ryu.jpg|Umi Ryuuzaki's (Magic Knight Rayearth) most powerful technique, Water Dragon, takes the shape of a dragon. Lightning Release Lightning Beast Tracking Fang.png|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) using Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang. Daytime Tiger.gif|Using Daytime Tiger, Might Guy (Naruto) shapes his punch into a burst of compressed air resembling a tiger.... File:Evening_Elephant.png|...and Evening Elephant to punch five times at tremendous speed and force, each one progressively stronger, creating vacuums shaped like elephant legs of devastating damage. Hinata's Jūho Sōshiken (Naruto).gif|Hinata Hyūga (Naruto) uses the Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists… File:Hinata_(Naruto)_Gentle_Step_Twin_Lion_Fists.gif|…to shape her chakra into two lion heads around her fists. Eighty_Gods_Vacuum_Attack.png|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) uses Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack to unleash her chakra as a barrage of fists. Ryu_Art_of_the_True_Inferno.gif|Using the Art of the True Inferno, Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) shapes his Ki into a massive flaming dragon. Legend-of-the-legendary-heroes.jpg|Ril Orla (The Legend Of The Legendary Heroes) Ace using Hiken.gif|Portgas D. Ace's (One Piece) signature attack - Hiken/Fire Fist turns his fist into flames and launches it as a column of fire at his target. File:Rankyaku_Lupus_Fall.png|Jabra (One Piece) using Rankyaku: Lupus Fall to kick off four wolf-shaped compressed air bullets. AkainuInugamiGuren.gif|Using Inugami Guren, Akainu (One Piece) shapes his punch into a magma hound... Akainu's Magma Fist.gif|...and shaping magma into a fist. Muso Donuts.gif|Charlotte Katakuri's (One Piece) Muso Donuts. Dragon of the Darkness Flame.gif|Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) manifesting his black flames as the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. 545 kung fu hustle harpists attack.jpg|The Harpists (Kung Fu Hustle) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Generation Category:Fighting Power Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Projection Powers Category:Materializations Category:Combat Powers Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers